


I'M PAINTING THE MONA LISA.

by creepyghost



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Accidental wetting, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Has ADHD, Gen, Omorashi, Pee, Roman omo, Wetting, all sides mentioned - Freeform, he deserves it, it's not a big plot point but i wrote it that way intentionally lol, uhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:13:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28325883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creepyghost/pseuds/creepyghost
Summary: Roman WOULD take his bathroom break now, really, he would. But there was just one more detail he needed to finish...||HEED THE TAGS||
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	I'M PAINTING THE MONA LISA.

**Author's Note:**

> i have the most irregular posting habits but it's okay it's fine. title is completely irrelevant, i don't know why i called it that, BUT.  
> ROMAN OMO. WE DESERVE IT.  
> don't like, don't read, blah blah, continue.
> 
> warnings:  
> piss.

Roman groaned, kicking his legs grumpily. He had so many ideas to draw, but none of them were working! And it was WINTER and he was COLD. The paper was so BLANK and WHITE just sitting there in front of him, and he couldn't even give it the mercy of a pencil sketch. Some creativity he was.

One of his legs kept hitting the chair opposite, making an obnoxious thudding sound, and he saw Patton give him a disapproving look from where he was washing the dishes. He scowled, but opted to not be a TOTAL burden today, and aimed his swings instead for the empty space under the table.

Patton ruffled his hair as he left the room, setting an extra large prince mug of hot chocolate on the table, and Roman decided that the kicking accommodation was worth the trouble.

The drink was finished relatively slowly, Roman grabbing it with both hands and warming himself up with its heat. He ended up getting another. The chocolatey sweet liquid was the perfect encouragement to keep working, and he wriggled in his chair in childish happiness as his body warmed from the inside out.

As he continued trying to plan his ideas, Remus had dipped in to spitball some suggestions, though most were NOT in any way what he was going for.

He appreciated his brother's ideas, but that wasn't to say he was not incredibly relieved when the side slipped out of the door, saluting with one hand and holding a hard-boiled egg in the other.

Janus slid into the kitchen silently about an hour later, a huge, fluffy yellow blanket draped over his shoulders. As he strode to the cupboards, he took a peek at Roman's paper.

"Hey now, JDee-lightful! This is a work in progress- OW-!" Roman yelped, Janus poking him in the side.

"Oh, Roman, don't be such a bore," Janus sighed, waving a hand. He was clearly not entirely awake yet.

The creative side pouted, rubbing his side. Not only had it hurt, it has brought his attention to the ache in his abdomen. Oh, come on, it wasn't THAT much hot chocolate.

Though, to be fair, he didn't go that morning either. Hm, no matter. Maybe he could-

"Earth to Roman," Janus said airily, leaning towards him.

Roman squawked at the proximity, pushing the snake away with some declaration of boldness.

And Janus had exited soon after, looking considerably more awake and considerably more smug than when he had entered.

The prince rolled his eyes, focus heading straight back to his sketchbook.

He took a sip from his mug, crossing his legs.

...

Roman grunted softly, squeezing his thighs together. His face felt burning hot from where he leant against his hand, and his lip was torn and pulsing from his constant stressed chewing. If he could only... Get this angle right...

He shifted up onto his knees on the chair. Studiously ignoring the pounding of his bladder, Roman rubbed his eraser furiously against the page.

"Gotta... Get his nose right..." he mumbled, sliding his free hand between his knees.

"Hey, Princey."

Roman jolted in his seat, tensing when his abdomen throbbed. Virgil had appeared behind him, a lazy little smile on his face and headphones around his neck.

"Virge," Roman nodded, swallowing. His bladder felt fuller and more urgent than last time he'd noticed it.

If the anxious side recognised his uncharacteristic behaviour, there was no comment, and he had already passed Roman to curl up on the end of the couch.

Once Virgil had settled down, the room stayed relatively silent, only the sounds of Roman shifting on his chair every now and then, pencil scratching relentlessly against his paper.

Around 20 minutes passed like this, peaceful and quiet. Logan had come in to make a cup of coffee before retreating to his office, but aside from that, the two had been in relaxed solitude.

Well, relaxed was a strong word, Roman considered, jiggling his legs.

His need had grown exponentially in such a short time, but his drawing wasn't even CLOSE to complete. There was no way he was leaving this table before it was done; his concentration was CRUCIAL to the quality of this piece and he was in the PERFECT zone for creativity.  
Another wave of need hit him, and he made a soft whining noise, squeezing his thighs together. His breath caught in his throat.   
Finish the drawing, finish the drawing, finish the drawing...

...

With a satisfied huff, he set the pencil down, rubbing his legs together.

The pencilling was complete.   
Now he could get out his watercolours.

Roman grabbed hold of his paint cup, moving to stand, but was struck by gravity weighing down hard into his abdomen. He grunted, immediately sitting down and pushing a hand between his legs.   
Once he realised his actions however, he blushed, removing his hand and carefully standing this time. That wasn't very princelike.  
He gave in and subtly crossed his legs anyway, bouncing a little in place.

"Water, water, water..." he chanted under his breath, as he went to fill it up. His legs were trembling just slightly, bending at the knees, and his spare hand bunched into a fist in his pant fabric to fight the desperation. His stomach throbbed in time with his rapidly thudding heart.

Once he made it back to the table he sighed in obvious relief, crossing his legs and tucking in his chair.   
Finish the drawing.

He sat there for another 30 or so minutes without interruption, his need growing into a pounding ache. By now, he was squirming almost constantly, legs jiggling and whispering curses under his breath.   
The brush in his hand trembled dangerously.  
At this point, he could feel eyes on him.

"Hey Princey, how long have you been working on that?" Virgil questioned, face betraying no emotion as he peeked over the couch cushion.

Roman shrugged, his foot tapping a rapid rhythm on the tile. "Uhhh, I don't know, maybe- maybe, uh, four, five hours? I had an original sketch and almost finished the whole thing, but I HATED it and I scrapped the project, and now I'm here with this one and it took for EVER to get started because-"  
Virgil interrupted him, a strange, unfamiliar look in his eyes. "How long ago did you have a break?"

Roman hummed in thought, rocking back and forth on his seat.  
"Uhh- umm,, nnno breaks? No breaks! I had the BEST dream last night and when I woke up I HAD to paint it, yknow? I couldn't just NOT-" he cut himself off this time, dropping the paintbrush and gripping the end of the table as he felt himself almost leak.  
"Ohhhhkay,, okay!" he breathed, voice shaky, shutting his eyes. His crotch throbbed heatedly, and he valiantly fought the urge to grab himself right here, while Virgil's dark eyes were fixed on him.

When he looked back to the emo again, the side's eyes were wide and suspicious, darting down to where Roman's legs were tightly wound together. And... Was he blushing?

Nevertheless, Roman quickly ignored him, picking up the paintbrush again.

...

Around a quarter of the watercolour was complete when he had his first leak.

He'd been up on his knees to get a better angle of the painting, thighs apart, and he'd felt it. A rush of wet warmth trickling from between his legs. Gasping, he sat down like lightning, dropping the paintbrush again to grab his crotch tight.

"Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh-!" Roman whispered nervously, legs bouncing and bladder throbbing harder than ever.

Uh oh.

"What, what is it?" Virgil had replied to him, and Roman's head shot up guiltily, pulling his hand away. "Um, nothing! It's, it's fine." he breathed, frame so tense it almost shook.

Virgil was looking down at his legs again, which were currently tightly crossed and bouncing. And yep, that was definitely a blush.

Roman's bladder throbbed again, sending liquid burning to his tip, and he scowled, shifting to sit on his heel. He didn't have time to analyse Virgil's weird habits!

He grabbed for his brush again, but another leak escaped, a burst of warm damp on his thigh. He whined, hand slipping between his thighs.

"C'mon, Roman," he whispered to himself anxiously, chewing on his lip.

He dipped the brush into the red watercolour.

His crotch throbbed in desperation.

He swirled the pigment in the blending tray, dipping the brush in water over and over and over.

The grip on his crotch tightens.

"Come ON, Roman, you dumb prince," he half moans quietly, hit with another wave of need. It's torture, feeling SO CLOSE to completely peeing himself, right here at the kitchen table. Every dribble making its way out of him tipped him closer to the edge.

A soft noise escaped him, and he put the brush down in favour of holding with both hands. Just for a little while... Then back to finishing the painting.  
He fisted both his hands firmly between his legs, entire body tensed as he held his breath. His head was ducked, face pink behind his hanging fringe.

"Roman?"

Roman jolted in surprise, and suddenly he could feel hot piss heating his fingers.   
"Ah, ah-!" he gasped, squeezing his thighs shut, but it took an alarming amount of time to regain control.   
Pee soaked through his boxers and into the crotch of his pants before he could stop it.   
Halting the stream now only hurt more. Roman groaned, refusing to look up at the side whose voice was the reason for his blunder.

A gentle hand touched his shoulder. It felt hot to the touch.

"Come on, Princey. It is definitely time for a break." Virgil mumbled, but the creative side whined, shaking his head.

"I-I can't. If I-if I move I'll-" he gasped, curling up tighter with eyes wide. Panicked realisation seemed to finally hit him.   
"Virge..."

The hand didn't leave his shoulder, only seeming more persistent, but Roman swallowed, feeling another leak escape, dribbling down his thigh into his pant leg. The desperate longing of his body was too much to bear.   
Virgil nudged his shoulder a little, mumbling something sharply perhaps in an attempt to get him to move, but it seemed to be a breaking point.

"I can't-!"  
With a pained whimper, Roman's pants were suddenly growing warm. It was slow and unsure at first, trickles dampening his hands and dripping from his knuckles.  
But then, it all started flowing, and he groaned, hunching over but powerless to stop it. Piss flooded his underwear, soaking through into his pants and pooling under his ass on the chair.

The room was deathly silent, only the sound of liquid wetting fabric and hitting linoleum to be heard.   
It went on for a mortifying amount of time, Roman's face growing redder and eyes growing tearier as each second passed.

Eventually, the flow stopped. He swallowed to hold back a whimper.

Virgil's hand slowly rubbed his back, and Roman blurrily looked up.   
"It's okay, Roman. Happens to the best of us. Just,, take more breaks, dumbass. Okay?" His face was flushed and embarrassed, eyes slightly avoiding Roman's own.

The prince sniffed, but nodded. The mess around him disappeared with a flick of Virgil's wrist, and suddenly the emo was gone.

Roman rubbed his eyes vigorously, gaze settling back onto the kitchen table.   
Now that was over with...   
Painting time?

**Author's Note:**

> nice job reading that, pal! drop a comment or kudos and i'll love you forever xoxo  
> also MY FORMATTING IS STRANGE I DON'T KNOW HOW TO FIX IT I APOLOGISE


End file.
